The present invention is directed to an improved in-use cover for an electrical junction box. More particularly, the improved in-use cover provides a safer and easier to use protective cover for outdoor electrical boxes.
Prior art in-use covers for electrical boxes have several drawbacks. Such prior art covers are typically permanently attached to the electrical boxes as at a pivot or hinge. The covers are used to protect electrical components such as switches, outlets, sockets and similar electrical devices. In order to reliably protect such electrical devices against the intrusion of water, moisture, and other environmental hazards, the covers attached by pivots or hinges usually have a spring or similar mechanism biasing the cover closed.
Such prior art covers can be difficult to work with, repair, and/or replace. In a case where the prior art cover has a low profile, the cover typically is not permitted to return to cover the underlying electrical component, such as when a plug is inserted into an outlet. Plugs and cords typically extend outward from an outlet such that the low-profile cover is not permitted to close completely. Even with some plugs that have a low profile or where the cord extends to the side, the low-profile cover still cannot close completely and the cord may still interfere with the placement of the hinge or spring biasing.
In the case where the prior art cover has a larger profile, the hinged or pivoting cover is typically boxier and bulkier such that it might interfere with surrounding structures, e.g., walls, lights, corners, etc., and not open all the way. The larger profile cover may also not close completely because of interference with plugs, cords, or other equipment, e.g., timers, transformers, etc., that are connected to the electrical components.
Accordingly, there is a need for an in-use cover that provides sufficient room for connecting plugs, cords, timers, transformers, and other electrical devices to junction boxes, while still providing sufficient covering against weather and other environmental hazards. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.